


Total Eclipse of the Onsen

by Owlily, pengiesama



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Link (Video Game), Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Illustrated, M/M, The Most Pro Tolink Gameplay on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlily/pseuds/Owlily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: While enjoying the New Year festivities at the temple, Sorey and Mikleo are confronted by Allen, who steals Mikleo's clothes. This sends them on an adventure to the hot springs to warm up, where they make bang.





	Total Eclipse of the Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> With TOLink closing down on 27 March 2018, Owlily and I decided we needed to do a tribute. We also decided it needed to star Mikleo in his temple wear, and also Mikleo in his towel, and also have Sorey and Mikleo fuck each other.
> 
> I wrote it and Owlily drew it.

\--

 

“So, what’s your New Year’s wish, Mikleo?”

Mikleo smiled, and tapped the talisman he’d purchased from the temple against his lips.

“If I told you that, nothing I prayed for would come true.”

Sorey and Mikleo strolled through the temple gardens together, hand-in-hand. They had wandered far from the noise of the New Year’s festival, though they could still clearly hear the steady, rhythmic thumping of Milla making mochi. (All things considered it was rather impressive that she hadn’t broken the mallet with in her exuberance to ring in the new year vis-a-vis smashing the hell out of rice.)

The plum blossoms were blooming, and their scent permeated the air just as their color brought the sedate atmosphere of the temple grounds to life. Struck by inspiration, Sorey had fetched a loose branch to give to Mikleo. Their dusky pink petals looked so beautiful against the muted grays and blues of Mikleo’s kimono, against the violet of his eyes. Sorey felt even more in love than he usually was. The sides of his face were beginning to hurt from grinning, and his neck was beginning to hurt from bending down to steal kisses. Mikleo’s mouth tasted like sweet mochi and laughter. Ah, this new year was starting out so right.

“Mikleo,” murmured Sorey. He wrapped an arm around Mikleo’s shoulder, and nudged his temple with his nose. “These plum blossoms are pretty thick. I bet no one would notice if we--”

Mikleo held up a hand to Sorey’s lips to shush him, a sly little smile tugging on the edge of his own mouth. While his graceful fingers toyed with the branch, Mikleo’s sleeves had fallen down just enough to show his slim wrists. Sorey badly wanted to nibble at their graceful line, and was about to live this dream when an uninvited guest came crashing through the trees.

Allen raced up to them, carrying a handful of glowing cards and grinning like he’d lost his mind. Before Mikleo could gather enough presence of mind to grab Sorey’s hand and retreat to the inn, Allen loomed close to his face.

“Wh--” Mikleo began.

“Shh,” Allen whispered as he reverently taped several cards with birds drawn on them to Mikleo’s face. “I’m sorry. I wanted this to be special. But because God and all His angels hate me, it has to be this way. There’s no time left. It has to be birds. Hold that pose...”

Allen crouched to the ground on all fours, and began to draw a complicated rune around Mikleo’s feet with a piece of chalk, mumbling to himself as he went. Once it was complete, he carefully began placing little jewels and glassy orbs and coins with Mikleo’s face on them at the edges of the runic circle. Mikleo was too gripped by mortal terror to risk moving his feet. Sorey, concerned for the well-being of both of his friends, kneeled down to place a big warm hand on Allen’s back.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Sorey asked gently. “Mikleo and I were going to go inside. Why don’t you come with us and Lippy can make you some tea--”

“Tea!?” Allen spat out, with a sudden increase in volume and passion. His eyes were wild and glistening with tears. “Does it look like I need tea right now? God damn it, man, I’m trying to make something beautiful--”

The rune was set ablaze in glorious light, engulfing Mikleo entirely. Sorey shouted in panic, and trampled over the chalk lines to bodily drag Mikleo out of the blaze. 

When the light dimmed, Sorey found Mikleo clutched tight in his arms, tight and safe...and missing his kimono. Like, entirely. In its place was a tiny white towel tied around his waist. Mikleo stared at the single red leaf that had spontaneously manifested in his hand, and tried to process what had just happened to him.

 

 

Allen gave a loud victory cry.

“EX AWAKENING, BAYBEE,” he bellowed to the heavens. With that, he got back down to business, and began to rifle around in his bag. “Now, I’ve been grinding LP for a while, so taking all of this at once might sting a little bit--”

Before Allen could complete that mildly terrifying statement, he bumped into someone suddenly standing in his path. Frowning, he looked up, only to come face to face with Velvet. She stared him down with neither fear nor mercy; however, Allen was in a rather delicate state, wherein he lacked the capacity for fear or mercy himself. What he could be swayed by, however, was greed and hubris. Allen got a thoughtful look on his face, and rifled through his card collection again. Grinning, he pulled out a card with Velvet’s face on it, only to have it plucked from his hand by the woman herself. She stared him down coldly as the sounds of running feet on the stone walkway grew closer. Phi and Sara had arrived as the cavalry.

“...he just ran up and started taping birds to Mikleo’s face, then drew a rune on him that made his clothes disappear,” Sorey explained aloud, helplessly. He tried to cover Mikleo up with his own kimono’s overcoat, to preserve what modesty remained to him.

“Get him out of here before he decides he’s changed his name and makes us call him xXxWEED_MPREG_420xXx again,” Velvet said. She picked him up by the scruff and deposited him in Sara’s waiting arms.

Sara nodded sadly, and adjusted Allen in a more comfortable princess carry. Allen glowered at Velvet, and crossed his arms in a huff.

“She took my card,” he pouted. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sara said indulgently, as if she had heard this a thousand times before. “Why don’t we sit in the lounge and organize your collection?”

“Fine,” Allen said, annoyed. “I need to clear that one-star trash out of my box before I try drawing the last step in that new collection. Even though it’s just basically all Kanonnos with their heads pasted on new outfits, again. How many outfits do the Kanonnos fucking need, Sara? They should just call this game ‘Oops! All Kanonnos’. Three completely identical girls except for the weird crap attached to their heads; bet that’s at least real easy to draw for the interns they have stuck on designing duty. Doubt they studied game design for years at university just to get employed drawing waifus for a mobile game, I can tell you that much. And another thing, the Kanonnos just came from a bunch of weird one-off crossover games, like us! Why don’t we get a whole wardrobe of wedding dresses!? Or a limited edition cereal? Except it’s NOT limited edition, just like the Kanonnos aren’t limited edition. They just say they are, it’s all marketing. Them and that cereal don’t just keep coming back – they ain’t never left in the first place.”

“I got a wedding dress, once,” Sara said.

“I didn’t. I would look goddamn glamorous.” Allen emphasized those two words clearly, with perfect confidence.

 

 

Sara set back off down the cobblestone path, back towards the inn, carrying Allen all the way as he ranted. Velvet frowned as she looked over the confiscated card, and began to wander off herself, into the rows of blossoming trees. Sorey called out to her.

“Velvet! Um, thanks for helping us out...”

Velvet made a noncommittal noise, and stuck out her good arm to the side, indicating that Phi was to take her hand. Phi gave Sorey a crooked smile, and pointed down the path.

“The hot springs are down that way. There are bathrobes and stuff down there that you can borrow,” he explained. Then paused, and squinted his eyes, as if trying to see something far away. “And I...if you give me some time I can try to figure out where he sent your kimono. It’s probably floating around somewhere...”

Sorey would have mourned the beautiful garment’s loss more if he wasn’t distracted by all the silky-white skin in easy reach. Just like the pearly mochi being distributed at the temple grounds, and just as mouth-wateringly sweet. Sorey’s mind was further distracted by the promise of seeing that white skin flush red in the heat of the hot springs. Sorey took off his overcoat, and wrapped it around Mikleo, then gave Phi a cheerful pat on the shoulder in thanks.

“That sounds great! We’ll stop by the inn in a few,” Sorey said. “I think we could use some relaxation, right, Mikleo?”

“I could use some clothes,” Mikleo hissed, smacking Sorey’s hand away as it drifted down to trace at the hem of his towel where it revealed the line of his hipbone. “But thank you, Phi, Velvet. We’ll see you soon.”

Phi watched them set off towards the springs, and snorted. 

“...I think we’ll be lucky to see you two back before midnight,” he mumbled to himself.

Then a bunch of random trash mobs attacked for no reason and Velvet and Phi cleared them out in like two seconds by linking arms according to the colorful shapes manifesting beneath their feet. Rose in a Santa outfit and an assortment of Kanonnos were there too.

 

\--

 

“Finally,” Mikleo breathed. 

He bundled himself into a bathrobe and sighed in relief, rubbing at his upper arms to get some warmth flowing back into them. Walking around in nothing but a towel in the middle of February took its toll.

“Dressed again so soon? Why don’t you come in here to warm up, the water’s fine.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes and continued to root around in the outdoor changing room’s cabinets for some wooden sandals – Allen’s little trick had spirited those off his feet, too.

“We have to be back at the temple soon,” Mikleo scolded. “We don’t have time to be lounging in the hot springs.”

He heard the rustle of clothing being removed, and then the sound of Sorey’s feet splashing into the water. Irritated, Mikleo spun around, and—

And—

 

 

Sorey arched his back as he waded into the waters fully nude, rolling his head back as he worked his shoulders. His tan skin was already beading with steam, and his pert ass was a cheerful, rosy red from the spring’s heat. Sorey tilted a look at Mikleo over his shoulder, and gave a sweet, hopeful smile.

“Just a few minutes?” Sorey asked. He extended his hand to Mikleo. “You were shivering so much in my arms on the way here.”

Mikleo allowed himself to stare for a few moments longer, then gave another heavy sigh that he hoped expressed how put-upon he was.

“I suppose,” he murmured, letting the bathrobe fall about his ankles. He wrapped the towel that was around his waist about his shoulders, instead, and stepped over the heap of fabric at his feet to stroll over to the springs.

Sorey’s smile only widened as he approached, and he greedily bundled Mikleo back into his arms the moment he was in reach. Mikleo couldn’t help the smile that split his own face, and he buried it in Sorey’s shoulder to try and hide it.

“Honestly, Sorey, the water is warming me up just fine,” he protested with zero sincerity. “I don’t need you sweating all over me.”

“Really? Hmm…”

Sorey brushed his lips against Mikleo’s neck, eliciting a full-body shiver. He continued to drag his lips and tongue up, and up, until his mouth was pressed against Mikleo’s ear.

“It feels like you’re still shivering, to me,” Sorey murmured. “I think you need to get something warm in your belly to help.”

Sorey had _definitely_ been hanging around the wrong crowd lately. Or reading one too many trashy novels. But, Mikleo thought, as their hips met, maybe he could let it slide for now.

Their erections slid together beneath the water, and Sorey’s breath and voice came quick and hot in Mikleo’s ear. Peeping a bit over Sorey’s shoulder to guide them, Mikleo backed him up against the large, smooth rock that jutted out of the middle of the spring – meant as a sitting-spot for spring-goers, but a solid choice for anyone who wanted to make out in the warm embrace of the water. Sorey gasped as his back hit the cool, smooth surface of the stone, and Mikleo took the opening to attack. He bit a line of slow, deliberate kisses across Sorey’s skin – from his shoulder, to his collarbone, down the middle of those gorgeous firm pecs. Mikleo kneaded them appreciatively as his mouth worked.

 

 

“ _Mikleo_ ,” Sorey whined, trying to move Mikleo’s attention where he wanted it.

Always so whiny. Mikleo wished he didn’t find it so cute. Maybe Sorey would be less spoiled if he didn’t. Mikleo finished sucking a mark onto the skin of his left pec, and closed his lips around his nipple instead. The sweet moan that tore from Sorey’s throat, and the way Sorey’s hands tightened in his hair, reminded Mikleo of another reason why he continued to spoil him so terribly. Mikleo couldn’t help but moan, himself, as he flicked his tongue against the stiff little bud.

“Mikleo, wanna be inside you, Mikleo, please,” Sorey babbled helplessly. Even so, his hands continued to press Mikleo’s mouth to his chest. Mikleo scraped his teeth against his nipple teasingly. “ _Ah!_ Please, Mikleo, so pretty, need you so bad…”

“So needy, Sorey,” Mikleo said. “How do you want me to help?”

In a flash, Sorey gathered him up, and swapped their positions – Mikleo with his chest pressed against the smooth cool rock, and Sorey behind him. While standing, the water only came up to mid-thigh, leaving Mikleo’s skin chilled once more with the late winter air. It was hard to focus on the cold, though, with other pressing matters at hand. Sorey rubbed his cock insistently against Mikleo’s backside and between his cheeks; the mineral water making the slide there easy. But mineral water alone wasn’t enough – no matter how much Mikleo wanted Sorey to just stick that hard cock in him and fuck him while his mind swam with the heat of the spring-water.

“Sorey. Wait.”

Sorey whined pitifully again, but stilled his movements, and backed up just enough to watch as Mikleo coated his fingers with something viscous and slick; summoned with his magic. Mikleo reached back to finger it into himself; trying his best to stay focused on the task as Sorey continued to whimper and grind his hard cock against Mikleo’s thigh. God, Mikleo needed it in him. He wasn’t usually this desperate – maybe it was the heat, and the energy of the new year, getting to his head.

Still, Mikleo thought as he withdrew his fingers and braced his hands on the rock, he wouldn’t complain about getting a chance to fuss over Sorey. He looked over his shoulder at him, and wiggled his ass impatiently.

“Well?” Mikleo murmured.

\--Especially the chance to fuss over Sorey when he was like _this_ , so needy and desperate, moaning Mikleo’s name like he was going to come just from sliding his cock into him. _Wow._ Mikleo’s eyes rolled back, and he let his head loll forward as Sorey fucked him hard and fast. The new year energy was clearly affecting Sorey as well – his hips pistoned into Mikleo with a sort of single-minded determination: namely, to make Mikleo cum all over this rock.

“ _Sorey_ ,” Mikleo moaned, and craned his neck to look over his shoulder at him pleadingly. “Touch me, please…”

Sorey leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss – not their first kiss of the new year, that was handled the moment the temple bells rang last night, but a kiss that still lit up Mikleo’s whole body just like the candles that dotted the temple grounds at midnight. Sorey’s hand dove between his legs to grasp at his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts into Mikleo’s body.

Sorey was close already, and Mikleo wasn’t far behind. Sorey’s back stiffened and his hips thrust deeply  into Mikleo, and the moment Mikleo felt the heat of Sorey’s cum inside of him, it was all over. Mikleo bit his lip to try and keep quiet (as if that would help them now – Sorey was loud enough to wake the dead), and messed Sorey’s hand with his own release.

 

 

As Mikleo’s consciousness swam back to him, he felt Sorey nuzzling at his neck again. Mikleo smiled and reached back to pinch his side. Sorey jumped a little, but then buried his nose back into Mikleo’s skin.

“All warmed up now?” Sorey asked cheekily.

“I suppose so,” Mikleo said. “But now I’ve got your sweat all over me. Let’s wash up before we go back inside.”

Then a bunch of random trash mobs attacked for no reason, again. Sorey smacked a big picture of himself that was floating in the air and all the colorful shapes turned into blue circles, and Mikleo smacked a picture of himself in turn to make all numbers on the circles into bigger numbers. Sorey and Mikleo then manifested a red firey aura, which allowed them to clear out the trash mobs in a fashion that was altogether overkill and wholly unnecessary.

 

 --

 

“You are back! Please, take some tea and _zoni_. You look like the springs have refreshed you entirely.”

“Thanks!” Sorey said, allowing Lippy to escort them to a chair at the inn. “And believe me, they totally did.”

“They fucked in the springs,” Allen said observantly, not looking up from his phone.

Sara and Lippy gasped, and each put one hand over Kana’s ears. Except with Lippy it was his weird creepy ear-hand things. Zephyr was on the losing end of a drinking contest held at the main table, and did not appear to have heard Allen’s potty mouth, on account of being 99 percent dead.

“Great Savior!” Lippy admonished. “Please, your language!”

“What bad word did he say?” Kana said curiously. “‘Springs’?”

“It was ‘fuck’,” Allen said.

Sara and Lippy gasped again, and Kana nodded.

“Fuck,” Kana said, thoughtfully.

“Yeah!” Allen encouraged her. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fu--”

 

 

A dark shadow loomed over him, and Allen was staring down Velvet once more.

“Watch your language,” she said ominously. “Or else I’m going to steal that phone of yours, and blow all your currency in your dumb-ass games.”

“Hah!” Allen laughed at the threat. “Then I’ll just buy more. Don’t you dare underestimate how bad I am with my money.”

“Then,” Velvet said coolly. “I’ll just dismantle and trash all your rare units.”

Allen’s eyes went huge, and he clutched his phone to his chest.

“My rare sword husbandos,” Allen hissed. “You _wouldn’t_.”

A cheer went up from the audience of the drinking competition as Eizen finally fell to the ground. Meredy bounced from foot to foot.

“Yes, Quickie!” she cheered as her little weird blue squirrel chugged away. It was battling against the only other competitor standing, Milla. “Go, Quickie! Meredy is much faith in you!”

“Quickie! Quickie!” chittered Quickie as it pounded another cup of sake.

Velvet maintained eye contact with Allen for a moment longer, then walked back to keep watching the competition.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Velvet said. “If Eizen is dead, I have to start scouting for a new navigator.”

Allen went sullenly silent again, and Kana, for her part, was thoughtfully silent – one could only dread the next time she’d say “fuck” at an inopportune moment. Fretting aloud to himself, Lippy fetched tea and soup for Sorey and Mikleo, and set it up in front of them to partake in. Sorey and Mikleo thanked him gratefully, and set to warming their hands around the elegant traditional tea cups. Each cup of the fragrant tea had a single, beautiful plum blossom floating on the surface of the water.

“Please,” Lippy said. “Do enjoy. And excuse the Great Savior’s—erratic nature.”

“Oh, Tsurumaru-tan, someday anime will become real, and then you can hold me in your arms…” Allen whispered passionately to his phone as he tapped away.

“It’s quite alright. We all have our eccentricities…” Mikleo said, sidling a look at Sorey.

Sorey huffed a little. “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

Mikleo’s lips curled into a smile behind the steam of his tea, and he drank deep before he replied.

“What, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> At times like these, these immortal lyrics come to mind:
> 
>  
> 
> _Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
>  _But now I'm only falling apart_  
>  _Nothing I can do_  
>  _A total eclipse of the heart_
> 
>  
> 
> Did you know that the songwriter originally intended it to be a song about a vampire in love? Anyway. Good night, TOLink. You were frustrating and unfair and adorable and a part of my daily routine. I will miss you dearly, as will many others. 
> 
> Turn around, bright eyes.


End file.
